


Meeting Again

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cipher Hunt, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Bill has his uses for Stan. (Inspired by the 2016 Cipher Hunt.)





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written sometime last year. Posting it here now because why not?

“Alright!” said Bill. “Few more phone calls oughtta put those rubes on the trail. This plan is going great!”

“Bill,” said Stan, his eyes a bleary mess. “I’m tired.”

“Aww, but Stanley, sweetie, we’ve got _work_ to do!” Bill pinched Stan’s cheek. “Besides, wouldn’t want me telling your brother about us, right?”

“I _knoooow_ ,” said Stan. “Just let me sleep, okay?”

“Well, there were a couple things I wanted to do in your mindscape, including you. But!” said Bill, “I’m not unreasonable. Just finish this last message and you’re done.”

Stan collapsed. “ _Thank you_.”

Bill stroked Stan’s hair. “Anytime, buddy!”


End file.
